options
by shikastemari
Summary: Boruto saw himself getting dragged to another situation where the Hokage puts him aside, except this time, it's not his father but his wife. Boruto Uzumaki x Sarada Uchiha. NSFW/LEMON.


**pairing** boruto uzumaki x sarada uchiha

 **when it happens** they're 27 here

 **warning** very detailed and explicit smut, so if you are under 18, i wouldn't recommend it.

* * *

"Boruto..."

He didn't answer. Taking one deep breath, as almost pretending he was sleeping, he stood still. His back was turned to the door, where his wife was standing against the light.

"I know you are awake."

He truly was. Completely ignoring the fact that he'd been sleeping badly for the fourth night, just because he didn't sleep next to her.

The mattress sunk where she sat, her hand stretching out for his leg. Automatically, he pulled away, breathing out in anger.

"So, the Hokage decided to appear on her own house." His words were filled with sorrow and hurt. Mostly hurt. Despite that, he still managed to greet his wife back. "Welcome home, sweetie."

"I know I have been gone for a couple nights." Sarada started, sighing.

"Couple nights?" He repeated her, frowning even though she couldn't see it. "It was four whole nights. Nights that I woke up to an empty bed, to a cold side."

"Honey, the work was pilling up again and I had to finish them." She explained, her heart beating faster.

"Don't worry, you've married the right person. I am already used to be the Hokage's last option."

"Boruto..."

"Don't Boruto me." With a move, he was out of the bed, staring down at her. Sarada was still wearing her Hokage cloak and somehow, it only helped him seeing things even redder.

During all his childhood he had dealt with it. The endless nights in the office. Missing important dates. Boruto watched as his mother gave his father a support that, at the time, he didn't even manage to understand why. She had so many options about what to do with her life, and still, she chose the one where she woke up a night to an empty bed.

Exactly as she'd done, he was there, his heart shattering and feeling more alone than he ever felt.

"What do you want me to do?" She was now up too, standing on the opposite side of the bed, her hands perched angrily on her hips.

He placed his own hands on his hips, huffing back. "To come home to me. Look at yourself, Sarada. I'm sorry but you look like shit, and I imagine you are feeling like one too. So, tell me, if anyone attacked the village tomorrow, can you tell me you would be one hundred percent ready to fight back?"

"Being a Hokage is not only defending the village from some enemies!" Sarada hissed, turning before her lip could quiver and give away how upset she was.

Without a pause, Boruto bypassed their bed, reaching out and grabbing her wrist, spinning her back around. "No, it isn't, but that is not my point. My point is that you need to take care of yourself, both mentally and physically, not only to take care of our people."

Sarada bit her lower lip before blurting out. "Do you think it's easy for me? That I simply stay in my office thinking 'oh, how bad, I am not going home today?' That I don't fucking miss you when I am away? Do you think I wouldn't rather be here, in your arms, instead of in a cold ass chair, alone, signing papers endlessly? It needs to be done, Boruto." She released her own wrist.

"It's not easy! For both of us. So, what? Do we stop seeing each other and it's just fine?" Anger was dripping from every word coming out of Boruto's mouth and Sarada sighed, knowing it would be a long night.

"Of course it's not fine." She breathed out, pressing her palm against her temple to try to avoid evident headache coming its way.

"Then, what are you going to do about it?"

That was it. That was what sent her over the edge. She didn't think about what she was doing, all she knew was that she was going to show him what both of them was losing. "I don't know about tomorrow or the day after that, but right now, I do."

She pushed him against the wall and pressed her lips against his roughly. It was a kiss filled with anger, lust and hurt and she was actually a bit surprised once he kissed her back. Sarada softened the kiss just a little, but at this point, her whole body was on fire with the need to have Boruto.

Sadly, Boruto decided to gather his last strength to push her away.

"Don't kiss me when I am mad at you!" Boruto barked at her, but it only made him hotter to her eyes.

She leaned in, placing a finger to his mouth and tracing it gently. "I am about to show you how badly I miss you every night and you are going to let me."

Boruto's ears perked at that. It was her way of confessing she wanted raw sexual gratification, and she didn't want their argument to force more space between them and what they desired, but he couldn't get rid of the great frustration look plastered on his own face.

"Seriously fuck you if you think you can make me forget about all this with sex." Boruto tugged his hands on her white cloak, his jaw clenched.

A smug smile appeared on her face, unable to help from further riling him up. He was desperate and a desperate Boruto Uzumaki was an appetizing sight. "That is what I am trying to do, handsome."

Boruto just sighed, turning away from her only to have her grab him by the wrist this time – more roughly than the time he did – spinning his back against her chest. He felt the curves of her body pressed against his and he tried not to let on to his feelings of weakness for his desires, already panting.

"Sarada." Her name on his tongue was a warning, as she tiptoed to kiss the base of his neck, tracing her teeth up toward his neck and he groaned.

"It can't be healthy." He breathed out as Sarada chuckled. It wasn't that she didn't understand – she knew way too well he preferred to do fast and rough when things between them were tense. Yet the tone of his voice when he spoke entertained her. Like he was fighting the urge of giving up to his own cravings.

Until the moment he exploded.

Sarada panted, her back pressed against the nearest wall. While holding her with one hand, he used his other one to tear her cloak apart, earning a deadly glare from her and tossing it as far as he could.

"Boruto."

"And there's the third time you say my name like that. You know what they say about the third time. It's a charm."

Whatever Sarada would roar was muffled by a moan coming out of her throat instead, feeling Boruto's hand kneading into her backside. Holding her up against him and boasting his strength against hers. It drove her on, crushing her lips to his and moaning into his mouth.

Sarada bucked her hip forward, forcing their groins to slid against each other. Boruto moved his hands to take two handfuls of her beautifully rounded ass and growled as she instantly wrapped a leg around his back, crushing their bodies impossibly closer.

"Get rid of the dress or it's the next thing I'm ripping it off." Boruto demanded.

Sarada pushed the boy off herself too roughly and began her tease. Popping her buttons one by one before sliding her red usual dress down her body until it landed on the floor by his feet. Boruto then started on crossing his arms to slowly slide his shirt up his skin and revealing himself inch by inch, before finally pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor.

By the time Sarada got to his jeans, her eyes were black pools of lust. She couldn't help the lustful smile that twisted her lips up as she popped his button and drew down the fly, the front of his boxers having a dark circle on them already. She helped him slide both the jeans and the boxers down to the floor before stepping out of them and over to the bed, taking her with him.

Sarada growled deeply in her throat as Boruto marched over her, already taking off the last pieces of the fabric standing between them. He had been patient enough to her bra off, but sadly for Sarada, her panties didn't have the same luck.

"If you keep ripping my clothes like that, I will-"

He leaned in, his mouth was a breath away from her mouth. Boruto was enjoying the whole situation, how his anger morphed into lust. "You will what, Hokage?"

Sarada looked furious. Pushing Boruto with her monstrous strength, she had him pinned beneath her against the mattress. The blond could feel the irritation radiating off his wife, as she took his hands in hers and pulled them above his head. He frowned as she took her left hand to her hair, pulling some strands and tying up his wrists on the bed headboard.

"Seriously, hair strands?"

"It's a trick I learned from aunt Ino." She whispered back at him, driving her mouth to his neck and biting him hard, to show him how pissed she was. Boruto tried to pull his hands away, but they stood still above his head.

"What the fuc-"

"Embossed with chakra. Good luck trying to get away now." She smirked devilishly, as she trailed wet kisses from his jaw, down his body, stopping below his navel. The whole time, they didn't break eye contact. Sarada placed herself between his legs, licking her lips for some effect. All it took was he let out a shaky breath and she knew it worked.

The tips of her fingers ran down his cock, swiping over the tip to gather the precum he had leaked out. He let out a growl, and she took the moment to wrap her lips around the tip. A small moan left Boruto's lips, feeling her kitten lick the tip gently. "Untie. Me." He hissed between pants.

Boruto wanted at least be able to hold her hair while she was doing it. He needed to touch her, and, honestly, he couldn't bear the tease anymore.

"If you're not untying me, at least do it right."

The way Sarada's eyes reflected the anger about his comment made him regret it as soon as it came out of his mouth. Narrowing her eyes at him, she slid more of his length into her mouth. Her tongue travelled the underside of his cock, tracing along the pulsing vein she felt. Hearing his pleasurable moans, she started pumping him, swirling her tongue around his cock continuous. His moans got louder, thrusting his hips to meet her pace. Her cheeks hollowed, feeling his tip hit the back to her throat, causing her to gag. Boruto muttered a soft apology. If it was for the comment or the action, she didn't know.

Boruto usually loved the feeling of her blowjobs, but that night, he was angry she was the one in control. Closing his eyes to concentrate, he used his karma mark to suck the chakra from the strings holding him. When he felt his hands loosened, he smirked down at her, who hadn't even noticed what her husband had done.

She slowly pulled from his cock, placing a few kissed down the length. Tugging his hand on her hair, Sarada peered up to his face, the lust in her eyes stronger than before.

"My turn to show you what you had been losing all those nights away from me."

Pulling up her hair firmly until her eyes were at the same level as his, he wasted no time kissing her, the kiss rougher than the last one. His hips were already grinding on her, her moans drowned out by their clashing lips.

His lips trailed down her jaw to her throat, sucking at it gently. His hands trailed her thighs, one finger pecking slightly on her entrance. He mirrored her earlier action and positioned himself between her legs. Sarada closed her eyes when Boruto disappeared down her body. "Already this wet, Uchiha?"

"Don't you even dare-" Her whines were music to his ears, making him sigh against her cunt. Her whole body shivered, eager to feel something more. Chuckling, he placed a kiss on her heat to tease her, knowing how badly she hated it.

He moved up, still riling her up, and left a few wet, open-mouthed kisses on her hip bones. Boruto looked her in the eyes, grabbing her legs and hooking them over his shoulders. The seductive eye contact only seemed to make all of his actions more intense.

"Get down there or none of us are getting what we want, Uzumaki." She hissed and at that exact moment, he licked up her folds, feeling her shudder beneath him as pleasure crawled underneath her skin. He groaned upon tasting how sweet she was, signalling how turned on she was right at that moment.

Sarada's head fell back into the pillow as he began sucking on her clit. The loud moan that she released gave goosebumps to his whole body, but he had an idea just in time to make it even more pleasurable for her. She could feel his smirk against the sensitive skin on her inner thigh. Her hold on his hair locks tightly and nearly painful, but the pure lust that Boruto had drowned out the pain. Boruto ran his hand along her side, teased along the curve of her nipple then moved down between her legs. His fingers skimmed her flesh before teasing at her soaked entrance. He eased his digit into her, curling up and grazing her g-spot.

Her fingernails dug into Boruto's scalp. She was completely in total ecstasy. Every touch felt heightened because she had been without any sexual release for so long. With another filing her, her walls began to clench around his fingers. "I-I'm… close." She exhaled, her chest rising and falling as her lungs yearned for air. Boruto picked up the speed of his thrusts, her arousal ran down his finger, the lubrication helping him thrusting in and out.

Suddenly, it was all over as Boruto stopped abruptly and Sarada let out a loud whine from the loss of contact. "What are you doing?"

Boruto leaned in to capture her lips with his, in an eager kiss. "You are out of your mind if you think you are not cumming on me, sweetie." He breathed this along her neck as he dragged his thick hard cock through her folds with a just flick of his hips. Her breath hitched and she grumbled as she felt her hips moving on its own. Sarada tried to get him closer, inside her, even as her mind screamed she had gone too far and she needed to apologize for everything.

Boruto growled and grabbed his dick, lining himself up with her entrance. He slammed into her with no warning, the force pushing a scream out of her. "Oh my goodness." She moaned.

"Remember this feeling every time you decide to replace me for a piece of paper." He thrust into her, setting a bruising pace. With each movement, he buried himself deeper into her, only to pull out and drive back in. His hand smoothed over her thigh and he lifted slightly, the angle changing the feeling for both of them. Sarada could feel how he pulsed inside of her, how it was difficult for him to keep from cumming right then and there.

Her hands held onto the sheets as he fucked her. "Are you so mad that you'd rather grab the sheets instead of me? Look at those white knuckles." He chuckled, but when Sarada's tight walls clenched around him, his chuckle faded into a groan of pleasure.

"You talk too much." She gasped as he delivered a particularly rough thrust, her hands flying to his back and pulling him closer to her. Her fingernails raked down his back, red scratched left in her wake.

Boruto shuddered, burying his face in her neck. He started sucking on her skin, determined to leave her covered in hickeys by the time they were finished, just in case she didn't remember of him tomorrow, someone would look at those marks and do it for her. Either way, the effect of them were positive. He picked up the speed of his thrusts and the force. His tip hit her g-spot every time, her moans turned into screams and bounced off the walls. Her other walls started clenching around him and he knew she was close.

"Stop holding it on. Just do it, baby." Boruto panted.

With those final words, she sharply inhaled and her back arched off the bed. Her toes curled into the sheets and she wrapped her arms around Boruto's torso, biting on his shoulder to keep from screaming out. Sarada's vision flooded with black dots as her body trembled underneath him. Boruto stopped thrusting as his own high hit him like a truck. Her clenches became weaker, but it was enough to milk him of all he had.

His body collapsed on top of hers. He rested his head on her chest, her hands going up to his shaggy hair, scratching his scalp gently. They both panted as the hot feeling of the room settle on their skin. He ran his hand up and down her arm, grabbing her left hand and intertwining their fingers. Boruto kissed his wife's knuckles, his thumb smoothing over her skin.

"I am sorry for everything I put you through, Boruto. I love you so much." Sarada's eyes filled with tears, Boruto could hear her breath hitched and her apparent trembling voice from her throat.

"I love you, too." He whispered. Peering up at her, he shook his head and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch, kissing his palm. "You're all I think about, Sarada. When I am with you or when I am not. The first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing when I go to sleep."

Suddenly, Boruto understood why his mother went through all that with his father. He always thought about the other options, but the truth is, there was none. The only option was to bear her job and everything that came with it, simply because there was no life without her. He would stay there through the lonely nights and spend commemoratives dates alone if it meant that at some point, he would have that. Her, close to his body, laying on his arms.

"I'll never leave you, Hokage. I'll stay with you even after we grow old and die."

"Good. The Hokage title doesn't mean anything if I don't have someone to fight for." Sarada smiled, craning her neck to peck his lips lovingly.


End file.
